Condenada leche
by DolcePiano
Summary: Nadie tenía la menor idea de porqué Ed odiaba tanto la leche. Y entonces, aquellos hechos llegaron a su memoria... EdWin.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist, sus personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-** **;'-;'-;'-;'-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Condenada leche**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-;'-** **;'-;'-;'-;'-.**.

.

—Ed… ¿Estás bien?

—Gui...

—¡Ed!

—Dega dgue apguetagme eg... cgüellgo... —respondió con dificultad. Pero Winry todavía no había notado que sus manos estaban ahorcándolo.

—¡Edward Elric! —así que el joven de cabellos rubios utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para sacar sus manos de allí y tomarla por fin de las muñecas.

—¡Estaba bien hasta que decidiste ahorcarme! —dijo aún con dificultad. También tenía los párpados aún apretados.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó la mecánica—, ¡pero es tu culpa por hacerme preocupar! ¡Y por andar huyendo de la leche!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú eras la que quería justo la manzana más alta del árbol!

—¡¿Cuál manzana?! En ningún momento te pedí alguna. Estabas escapando como un cobarde de la leche, ¡admítelo!

—¡Y encima que te hago el bendito favor de subirme y traértela, me ahorcas! ¡Demonio! —seguía hablando incoherencias y ella se le acababa de salir una vena de la frente y sintió miedo, más que tomarse la asquerosa leche que Pinako había puesto como desayuno.

—Y sigues mintiendo... —cerró los ojos. Ah, la Winry convertida en monstruosidad comenzaba a aparecer...

—Ah, por dios, ya cállate —murmuró e hizo el ademán de levantarse pero sintió un pequeño crack en su espalda que ella también escuchó.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Te duele, verdad?!—entonces cualquier rasgo de enojo desapareció y su rostro se llenó de preocupación. Y lo zarandeó de nuevo.

—Ya basta... —contestó adolorido—. Es terrible que una que se dice tu novia te reciba de esa manera tan tosca, y todavía con leche...

—Yo no sabía que ibas a venir hoy. Es tu culpa por llegar sin avisar, idiota, estúpido Edward —pero un momentito... ¿acaso él había dicho que era su novia? —¿Eh? —entonces se sonrojó.

Y Ed también, hasta las orejas.

—Entonces admites que soy tu...

—Ah, ¡ya cállate! —y la molestia regresó a la cara de la mecánica.

—¡Ja!¡Pues ahora acabo de recordar lo mucho que te gustaba!

—¿Quién?

—La leche pues... ¡de quién más estabas hablando!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Pues no!

—¡Qué sí! ¡Es una falacia absoluta!

—¿Te hago recordar? ¿Eh? —acercó su rostro extremadamente lleno de burla hacia él—. Y de todas formas no tengo ni la menor idea de porqué la odias tanto...

Y entonces fue que aquellos hechos llegaron a sus memorias...

.

.

.

Hacía ya muchos años, cuando Edward Elric todavía era una criatura, en donde casi había salido de la etapa de los pañales, casi, porque todavía, en contadas ocasiones, se hacía pis en la cama y más que todo por las noches, fue donde todo empezó. Pero ese no es el caso que vamos a contar, sino de una terrible aversión a aquel líquido de color blanco: La leche.

No era cierto que la odiara durante toda su vida. Al contrario. La amaba. Desde que había sido un bebé y tomaba la leche de los pechos de su madre, ese verbo cuyo nombre es lactar. Lo disfrutaba, porque después de todo, según Sigmund Freud, aquel psicoanalista, se encontraba en la fase del desarrollo en la que todo se disfrutaba por la boca: La etapa oral. Sin embargo, allí no acababa la cosa. Su madre se vio obligada a dejar de amamantarlo debido a su recién enterado embarazo, algo que a él no le hizo ni la menor gracia. Entonces lloró durante tres noches enteras al haberse visto despojado de la teta de su madre. Sin embargo, encontró que el sabor de aquel producto lácteo falso, pero hecho para bebés, que le dieron, también era agradable. Así que cambió el pecho por el biberón.

Y entonces, aquel nene rubio, creció sin dejar de disfrutar un día su adorada obsesión. Luego nació su hermanito Al y tuvo edad para jugar con él y con su amiga y vecina Winry Rockbell. Y la leche seguía gustándole tanto como cuando la había probado por primera vez.

En verdad era su perdición. Su mamá traía por cantidades industriales y él se la bebía toda. A veces, cuando iba a la tienda, también se compraba con las pocas propinas que recibía y luego llegaba a la escuela con la boca pintada de color blanco. También hubo un tiempo en que se atrevió a robarles a las vacas de los establos. Como en aquella ocasión.

El dinero escaseó durante un tiempo, ya que Trisha había dejado de recibir noticias de Hohenheim, así que Ed de cuatro años, no tuvo otra alternativa. El establo pertenecía a un señor de altos recursos económicos, y habían varias especies de animales rumiantes, como vacas, toros, chivos y cabras. Estuvo observando el lugar por un tiempo, y un día se decidió. Solo era un poco de leche, ¿verdad? Apretó los labios y entró. Se acercó sigilosamente, de puntillas, para que nadie pudiera escucharlo, aunque igual se oía el sonido de su sandalia sobre la hierba. Observó a la vaca más grande de todas, nunca en su vida había ordeñado una, pero lo había visto y él se consideraba un experto en aprender con tan solo una mirada. Se agachó, no demasiado ya que era muy pequeño y fácilmente podía pasar por debajo del rumiante de pie. Acercó sus manos temblorosas a las ubres rosadas del animal. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla si quiera, la vaca ya estaba observándolo. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento más. Él con miedo y ella con ¿burla? Entonces, lo pateó.

Esa tarde llegó magullado a su casa y muy malhumorado. Pero no se rendiría, él era Edward Elric, un genio, había aprendido el abecedario a los dos años, a leer a los tres, y a sumar y escribir a los tres años y medio. Era alguien que estaba aprendiendo alquimia a su corta edad. Así que al día siguiente lo volvió a intentar. Esta vez se colocó un casco extraño de metal. De puntillas se acercó, se agachó y abrió las manos. La vaca se hizo la loca, pero de todas maneras lo notó, no por algo tenía cierto instinto que caracterizaba a los animales. Así que dejó que ese estúpido niño se acercara un poco más para dar su golpe final. Nuevamente se sintió observado. Y una gota de sudor cayó por su sien. No recibió una, sino dos pisoteadas con las patas del animal, dejándolo enterrado en el suelo húmedo.

Pero él era terco como una mula, lo volvería a hacer, aunque la vaca lo pateaba una y mil veces. Llegaba todo golpeado a su casa, pero aún así a él no le importó. Incluso la gente, incluido el dueño del establo, se habían enterado que el pequeño intentaba ordeñar a la vaca más obstinada del lugar. Pero les resultaba extremadamente divertido, así que lo dejaron. Hasta que un día, harta de ese pequeño niño rubio, se dejó ordeñar. Pero lo que él no sabía era que la vaca tenía un plan. Y es que se encontraba algo enferma. Sin embargo, el feliz niño regresó a su casa con un balde lleno de leche. Y se la bebió toda todita. De una sola, ¡ja! Creía que la vaca iba a ganarle… Sintió un retorcijón, ah, pensó que serían los gases; entonces le vino otro, y otro más en su estómago. Abrió la boca, sacó la lengua, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, su rostro se descompuso. Y se desmayó allí mismo.

Trisha lo llevó a la cama y lo cuidó. Su hermano Alphonse lo observaba preocupado y al lado estaba su linda amiga Winry que le gritaba que era un testarudo y que no se muriera. Pero él no se iba a morir por eso. Solo era una pequeña enfermedad al estómago porque le había caído mal la leche de esa vaca del demonio. Estuvo en cama dos semanas, ni siquiera pudo estudiar la alquimia que tanto le gustaba porque tenía retorcijones demasiado fuertes. Sin embargo, tampoco aprendió con eso. Es que las manos de su madre eran maravillosas, así que su inconsciente guardó ese recuerdo más que el de la enfermedad. Aunque también los gritos e insultos de Winry y las miradas de Al. Estaban preocupados, él lo sabía.

Pero fue aquella vez, sí, aquella vez. Aquel niño odioso que le hizo entender por fin las cosas. Pumpkim le decían. Le gustaba flirtear con todas las niñas de Resembool, incluidas las de la escuela, y decía que había tenido en su haber a algunas otras de la ciudad cercana. Siempre con Al lo miraban con curiosidad y se reían de él y se preguntaban cómo le podría gustar las niñas si eran tan odiosas y desagradables. Hasta que el dichoso muchachito se metió con Winry.

Un día le llevó una flor que arrancó por ahí de algún jardín. Otro día, le dio un chocolate que había robado delante de ambos. Entonces Ed y Al estaban realmente furiosos, sobre todo porque su linda amiga se sonrojaba tiernamente —en sus mentes retorcidas— cada vez que recibía uno de esos regalos, seguramente ella no sabía de dónde los sacaba.

Todo le colmó la paciencia cuando esa ocasión no le llevó ni un chupetín, ni un bombón, ni una flor, le llevó leche. Sí, leche, su más preciado alimento, con lo que soñaba a cada instante. Se hinchó de la furia cuando ella estuvo a punto de recibirla. Y golpeó el tarro desparramando todo el líquido por el piso. Maldijo su suerte, cómo poder desperdiciar algo así, pero era eso o la muerte. Entonces aquel chiquillo se infló y se volvió más grande de lo que era. Sus pecas cafés de pronto brillaron y estampó a Ed contra el piso que cayó encima de Al haciéndoles beber la leche del suelo, ante los gritos de Winry.

—No vuelvan a desperdiciar la leche —reclamó en tono amenazador. Y se retiró del lugar. Pero solo para volver al día siguiente con un bidón de leche achocolatada de la mejor que existía en el país de Amestris.

Llegó en una carreta y con bombos y platillos se anunció en la puerta de la escuela.

—¡Winry-san! —gritó a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Te traje la mejor leche hecha por los mejores! —abrió los brazos y señaló el líquido elemento de manera exagerada.

Sin embargo, a la pequeña no es que le gustara demasiado la leche. La bebía, sí, pero no le encantaba. Así que se encogió de la vergüenza y le dio un pequeño codazo a Ed que se encontraba a su lado gruñendo de cólera y más rojo que un tomate y con los puños apretados.

—Ed… —susurró Winry.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que la leche vuelva a desperdiciarse como la vez pasada?!

—¿Eh? —la niña no entendió nada de lo que dijo su amiguito. Ella solo quería librarse de ese niño tan raro que la perseguía constantemente.

—¡Y bien que te gusta!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Pues yo lo vi, cómo se te pone tu cara de color rojo y horrible!

Y la risa estruendosa de aquel pecoso resonó en el lugar. De pronto, la carreta comenzó a andar. Pumpkim, de casualidad, había puesto su enorme pie en el seguro de la rueda de metal, que comenzó a moverse sin que se percatara. Adquirió velocidad e iba en dirección al par de niños que ni cuenta se dieron porque era más divertido seguir discutiendo. Hasta que Edward por fin volteó a su derecha, su rostro adquirió todos los colores azules de miedo y empujó a su amiguita hacia un lado, y la carreta se lo llevó a él de encuentro. Por un pelo y no la salvó. No importaba si moría, pensaba en esos momentos su pequeña cabecita de cuatro años mientras su cuerpo seguía rodando.

Vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, su mamá; su recién ausente padre mirándolo con desdén desde la puerta de su hogar; su hermanito Alphonse, tan tierno; Winry, su gritona pero amable y linda amiga; la leche blanca, el yogurt, la leche achocolatada; y la vaca, sí la vaca que lo hizo enfermar. De repente ya no veía una vaca, sino dos. No, ahora eran tres, cuatro, cinco, perdió la cuenta. Y lo miraban con resentimiento. Y escuchó a lo lejos las voces de Al y Winry llamándolo desesperado.

—¡Hermano!

—¡Ed!

Y espera, entonces no estaba muerto. Se sobó ambos ojos. No lo estaba, pero sí lo deseo. Vio el establo ese donde hacía unas semanas había robado la leche. Y luego, las vacas esas aparecieron. Y solo pudo observar con horror los enormes traseros que se acercaban a su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Es que justo en ese momento, desearon ponerse a descansar.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos después de intentar mover a tremendos animales y poder sacar a Ed, que se encontraba semi inconsciente y tan blanco como la nieve. Al fue a buscar un doctor y la poca gente que ayudó se fue retirando una a una.

—¡Ed! ¡Ed! —y su amiga venía corriendo hacia él. Sus ojos se tensaron y se cerraron más fuerte. De pronto, vio un arcoíris enorme, un telón se abrió al compás de la música de fondo, cuyas notas agudas sonaban de manera chillona, salida de un instrumento mal afinado. Entonces la canción cambió y ahora parecía de circo. Las horrendas vacas salieron de quién sabe dónde. Todas parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo y caminaban una tras otra con los pasos bien estructurados y ensayados. Y seguían saliendo, luego bailaron y sonrieron. Era escalofriante. Después cayó mucha leche del cielo hacia él que miraba horrorizado el espectáculo de las vacas locas, maquilladas y vestidas con bikinis rosas.

—Basta… malditas vacas... váyanse... —murmuró—, no más… la odio —seguía hablando incoherencias—. La odio… leche endemoniada de porquería y #$%&/#% —y desde niño era un malhablado.

—Ed… Ed… —susurraba Winry a su lado, en ese momento solo quería tratarlo bien, después de todo, él casi moría por su culpa, así que hizo caso omiso a su grosería.

—%&%$/#

Carraspeó y siguió llamándolo amablemente. Además que gracias a él había mandado a Pumpkim de una patada a volar y convertirlo en el primero niño conocedor de los cielos azules y cálidos de Resembool—. Ed… Ed —siguió aclamando, pero no parecía reaccionar.

—#$%&#%&& $% #$%&$

—Ed… ¡Ed, con un demonio! ¡Grosero! —y ella no era precisamente la nena más paciente de todas.

—$%&# —una más.

—¡Ed! —cachetadón y golpe lo hizo despertar. Abrió levemente sus ojos dorados y movió una mano con dificultad, sentía que su cuerpo no respondía porque obviamente estuvo aplastado durante una hora al menos. Así que se quedó así recostado un ratito, porque se sentía muy ligerito, como si volara y fuera invisible. Y felizmente no se había dado cuenta del golpe que la rubiecita le había propinado.

—¿Winry? —entonces la vio a ella arrodillada a su lado—, ¿y Al? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Fue a llamar a un doctor —la niña entonces suavizó un poco su voz.

—No es necesario —intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo realmente dolía.

—No te muevas, Ed. Ya viene Al con el doctor —y colocó ambas manitos en sus hombros, levantándolo y colocándolo encima de sus piernas. Entonces allí fue que la vio por primera vez. Aunque todavía eran unos niños muy pequeños.

—Ed…

Edward pensó entonces que ella era fuerte y linda. Y también, que las niñas podían ser agradables en ocasiones. De pronto, sintió que todos los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y su cara se sintió sumamente caliente. Era extraño. Así que la empujó hacia atrás con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras él se levantaba.

—¡Auch! —se quejó la muchachita—. ¡Eres un tonto!

—¡Cállate! —gritó sumamente sonrojado.

—¡¿Quién te entiende?! ¡Estúpido! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Ed ya no la escuchó más porque justo había venido el médico con Al y se lo llevaron en camilla al hospital y felizmente, porque así huiría de sus propios pensamientos estúpidos de niño.

Y desde ese día, odió la leche con toda su alma y corazón. Nadie entendió la razón entonces. Al nunca más se acordó, Pinako, quizás. Solo quedó en las cabezas de ellos dos, ya que pese a todo, era un recuerdo importante.

.

.

.

Entonces la volvió a mirar. Sí, se le había declarado y todo. Además había regresado mucho antes de su viaje al Oeste solo por ella. Y ahora ese recuerdo que llegaba en ese justo momento. La primera vez que probablemente Winry le gustó. Se alegró de estar allí —a pesar de los gritos e insultos— y tener la oportunidad por fin. Así que lo hizo solo porque le dieron ganas, porque de alguna forma eso era lo que hacían las parejas, ¿verdad? Aunque él no supiera nada al respecto, porque solo había estado en medio de batallas, angustia y sufrimiento desde tierna edad. Sin embargo, ahora se podía dejar disfrutar un poco de la vida...

La tomó de la mejilla para acercarlo a él. Y la besó, de manera rápida, incluso brusca, pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo. Y allí con los labios aún apretados sobre los de ella, se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado con los años.

En fin, tal vez eran cosas de la adultez… y no estaba mal acostumbrarse a ello tampoco.

—Ed… —susurró Winry todavía con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aunque rápidamente frunció el ceño al ver la cara de miedo y vergüenza de su novio. Ya estaba abriendo la boca para exclamarle un par de palabras, entonces, se dio cuenta por qué. Alphonse Elric se encontraba allí de pie observándolos y sonriendo con pena.

—¡Al! —entonces ella puso el mismo rostro carmesí fosforescente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Solo vine a avisarles que acababa de llegar, aunque mañana me iré de nuevo y no sabía que… —el menor de los Elric siguió con un interminable discurso lleno de vergüenza y además de extrañez, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que Edward fuera el que tomara la iniciativa. Mientras ellos se hacían cada vez más y más pequeños y sus caras perdían completamente el sano color que normalmente poseían.

Tal vez nunca lleguen a madurar del todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Nuevamente acá stalkeando el fandom y esta vez con otro EdWin, jeje. Tenía esta cosa escrita hace más de un año, y al fin me dieron ganas de corregirlo y publicarlo. Bueno, sé que el canon dice que a Ed nunca la gustó la leche, pero quise intentarlo con algo así y buscar alguna extraña razón de por qué no le gusta realmente. Espero que se hayan divertido algo al menos con esta barrabasada que me salió y extraña además, pero en fin…

Gracias por leer. Y si les gustó o algo, recuerden que el botoncito de review está aquí abajito.

Les mando un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
